In order to establish and verify machine accuracy before an actual assembly pick and place process with real component parts being placed on eventually functioning boards, it is common to place lithographically defined glass slugs on precision glass boards for the purpose of determining whether a machine is placing the slugs on the glass board at a proper location. This verifies that the machine will properly place real component parts. Double-sided tape is used for slug attachment. The double-sided tape strips are often applied to the precision glass boards in a lengthwise manner at the location(s) where placement will occur. Once the slugs are placed onto these location(s), the slugs are held by the double-sided tape.
This technique has several drawbacks. For example, the flatness and quality of the placement surface depends on tape quality of the double-sided tape as well as the application technique of the technician when applying the double-sided tape. Moreover, the double-sided tape may be prone to contamination such as glass shards that are occasionally produced in the removal of the slugs with a utility knife once the verification process is over. This may contaminate the glass board for the next verification process. Due to contamination and reduced adhesion from repeated use, the double-sided tape must be often removed and replaced. This entails removing the board from the machine, removing the tape, cleaning the board, and reapplying the tape. This can be a very time-consuming process.
Thus, a test device for establishing, verifying and managing accuracy of a pick and place machine prior to placement of real components would be well received in the art.